poofy_cally_and_redfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat-napping
"The Cat-napping" is the 1st Poofy, Cally & Red comic. In this comic, Poofy, Cally, and Red are kidnapped by villains and forced to star in cartoons that put their health at risk. Characters * Poofy (debut) * Cally (debut) * Red (debut) * Bob (debut) * Tom (debut) * Hit by Sign Guy (debut) * Buff Ugly Guy (debut) * Samson Cat (mentioned, debut) * John Cena Introduction Guy (debut) Synopsis Poofy is standing in the apartment at Cat Headquarters when Cally worriedly calls him and tells him to go outside. When they meet outside, they look up and see a helicopter drop a net onto them. They start screaming, and Red begins to ask what's going on, when he sees the net above them. He then joins them in screaming until the net hits them and picks them up. Bob joyfully reminds Tom that they've kidnapped "the greatest cats around" and has a money-centered idea to make their own cartoons with Poofy, Cally, and Red as the stars. Tom thinks that isn't very nice, and Bob tells him not to oppose evilness. Eventually they crash their helicopter into 2 Evil People Inc., which is their lair. The "2" comes loose and hits someone. Eventually, they get to work making cartoons. Some are tedious, and some are painful. After making multiple cartoons, Poofy, Cally, and Red are shown with injuries. Poofy decides he's had enough with doing cartoons because of that painfulness. Cally says that she "always turns up fine". To prove a point that she does not, Poofy pushes her into the Pain Machine. Things done to Cally include eating a book, running on a treadmill with hurdles, wearing a buff ugly guy's shirt, and doing the iron toss. After Cally gets shot out of the Pain Machine, she exclaims that they need to escape, but Bob notices and says "Oh no you don't!" This leads Red to reveal that he can read minds, and reveals that Cally has a crush on Samson Cat. Meanwhile, Bob is extremely happy that he and Tom are getting so much money, so he decides to make a sword fighting cartoon. Poofy and Red star in this cartoon, and they both are nervous because they don't want to hurt each other. The script has Red puff up his chest and Poofy stab him there. Poofy hesitates for awhile, but eventually, he sighs and charges at screaming Red. Just in time, Cally holds a shield up in front of the knife, which causes it to bend. Poofy and Red cheer, but Bob is furious, and he eats Tom and spits him back out. So, Bob takes the knife and cuts the pinwheel off of Red's hat. Enraged, Red headbutts Bob, causing Bob to drop the knife. He looks around frantically for it. He feels Cally cut a bead of sweat off of his head. He feels helpless until he grabs a camera and charges toward Poofy, with John Cena Introduction Guy following close behind, saying "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!" Bob beats Poofy with the camera each time he attempts to stand up. But Poofy grabs hold of Bob's arm and whips his entire body around, dislocating his spine in 13 places. Bob breaks his spine back to normal. Red sets Bob's eyes on fire, but Bob puts them out by using his tongue. While Red puts the pinwheel back together, Bob runs towards him. When Bob finally reaches him, Red cuts him using his pinwheel. Poofy, Cally, and Red all begin attacking Bob. Cally scratches him, causing him to flee. He trips and falls. He lays down on the floor, and has a heart attack when Red looks down at him. Red panicks, thinking he died. He hides the body under a sheet. Poofy remembers that they forgot to beat up Tom. Tom runs away and trips on a can of Cola. Unlike Bob, he actually stays standing. However, Poofy, Cally, and Red catch up to him and beat him up. Cally covers him with a sheet. Then, they leave and head back to Cat Headquarters. Timeline * Before "Tuna Soda" and "Comic Collab" * 2 months before "Super Bowl Bully" * 1 month after "Dog Day pt. 1: Bow-Wow Down", "Dog Day pt. 2: Au-Dog-Racy No More", and "Dog Day pt. 3: Cat With a Bat" * 2 months after "Make or Break" * Before or after "Back in Business" and "Behind the Scenes" * Early December 2016 Trivia * This is the first comic in the series. * This is the only comic to be completed in 2015, however it is not the only comic to begin production in 2015. * Bob and Tom can be seen on the wiki background. * Originally, Bob was named Tom and Tom was named Bob. By their second appearance, this had changed, so their names had to be switched in this comic. * The title is a play on the word "kidnapping". Category:Comic Books